Ryoma yang sial
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: Jadi orang hebat? Pasti bangga banget..tapi gimana kalo orang-orang mengerjaimu karena kau kecil dan lebih muda? Pasti gak enak, itulah yang dirasakn Ryoma. Please Read and Review!


Moshi2!!!

Gara2 nonton Tenipuri ini ato lebih tepatnya The Prince of Tennis, w jadi punya ide!

Kepikiran mau ngerjain Ryoma! XD

Disini sistem latihannya sama, pake _Half Court _sama _Full Court_, tapi ceritanya beda kok dari aslinya! XD

One-shot

Enjoy please! ^^

* * *

**Ryoma yang sial**

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi, daun-daun berwarna coklat keemasan beterbangan diterpa angin. Udara di sekitar mulai dingin menandakan bahwa saat itu musim gugur. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini kita membenamkan diri dalam futon dan menonton TV. Tapi tidak bagi tim reguler Seigaku! Mereka saat ini sedang berlatih di lapangan seperti biasa untuk pertandingan nanti. Ayo kita intip..

"Tim reguler! Ayo semuanya berkumpul!" seru Inui.

"Hari ini kita latihan memakai sistem _Half Court _dan _Full Court_ yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya! Echizen, Kawamura, Momoshiro dan Tezuka, kalian _Half Court_! Fuji, Oishi, Kaido, dan Kikumaru, kalian _Full Court_!" lanjut Inui.

"Lagi?! Pakai jusmu gak??" tanya semuanya, kecuali sang kapten, Tezuka dan Fuji yang cuma senyum-senyum aja daritadi.

"Ya, ni aku bawa, masing-masing orang 1 botol untuk yang kalah." Inui mengeluarkan beberapa botol yang di dalamnya berisi minuman berwarna ungu kehiaju-hijauan.

GLEK! Ryoma, Oishi, Kaido, Momo, Eiji, dan Kawamura langsung pucat. Mengingat latihan sebelumnya yang sama dengan ini, Ryoma, Oishi dan kaido langsung tepar begitu saja karena minum jusnya Inui.

'_Gawat! Harus menang!' _pikir mereka.

"Kali ini berbeda lawan! Pasangan pertama, Momoshiro VS Fuji!" seru Inui lagi.

"Yosh!! Ayo, Fuji-senpai!" kata Momo bersemangat menuju ke lapangan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Fuji hanya tersenyum dan masuk lapangan.

"Go!" teriak Inuui sambil memberikan bola serve ke Momo.

Karena dapat _loop_, Momo langsung saja memakai _Dunk Smash_.

Tetapi dapat dibalas dengan _Higuma Otoshi_ Fuji dan melambung sampai ke belakang.

"Sial! Aku harus menang!" seru Momo sambil mengejar bola ke belakang.

Tung! Momo berhasil memukul bola tersebut, tapi lemah dan akhirnya mengenai net.

"_Miss_!" seru Inui.

'_Ga-gawat!'_ batin Momo.

Inui sudah berdiri di belakang Momo dengan memegang sebotol jus itu.

Akhrinya dengan sangat terpakasa Momo meminumnya. Sedetik kemudian, Momo menutup mulutnya dengan wajah pucat dan berlari keluar lapangan. "UAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" jeritnya.

Yang lainpun tamabh pucat. _'Harus menang!'_

"Selanjtunya! Tezuka VS Kaido!"

Entah kenapa Tezuka sedang lengah dan Kaido pun menyerangnya dengan _Snake _dan masuk.

Tezuka pun minum jus itu.

Glek..Glek..Glek..

Gak nyampe semenit, Tezuka pingsan di tempat.

"_Buchou_!" teriak Oishi.

"_Buchou_! Bertahanlah!" teriak Eiji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tezuka yang kaku sepeti patung.

"Hmm..rupanya efek jus itu gak baik buat tubuh ya.." kata Inui.

"Kalau buatanmu itu memang mengrikan!" seru Eiji.

"Selanjutnya! Eiji VS Kawamura!" seru Inui.

"_Burning_! _Come on_!!" kata Kawamura dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak akan minum jus itu!" seru Eiji.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Kawamura dengan _Burning Serve_ nya.

"Hiiii!!!!!" seru Eiji ketakutan.

Eiji pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Momo, setelah minum, dia pergi dengan wajah pucat dan mau muntah.

"Terakhir! Echizen VS Oishi!" seru Inui.

Dengan pedenya sambil menenteng raket di pundak kirinya, Ryoma maju ke lapangan dam membetulkan posisi topinya.

"Oishi-senpai, jangan kejam-kejam yah." kata Ryoma.

"Sayang sekali, dalam urusan jusnya Inui, kurasa aku harus kejam." balas Oishi.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, aku akan jadi kejam."

"Go!" Inui memberikam serve pada Ryoma.

Gak tanggung-tanggung, Oishi langsung pake _Moon Volley_nya.

Dengan sedikit akrobat, Ryoma memukul bolanya melalui kedua kakinya.

Tak! Oishi membalas pukulan Ryoma.

Ryoma membalas pukulan Oishi dengan _Drive-B_nya.

Terlambat membalas, akhirnya Ryoma menang.

'_Kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing? Ah, ya sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak minum jus aneh itu.'_ pikir Ryoma.

Setelah minum jus, Oishi tepar di tempat dan jiwanya terbang.

"Hm? Masih sisa 1 botol lagi, ada yang mau tidak ya?" Inui menggosok-gosokkan jarinya di dagu.

"_Mada mada da ne_." kata Ryoma.

Mendengar hal itu, Eiji dan Momo langsung sensi.

"Ochibi saja yang minum!" (Eiji)

"Echizen saja yang minum!" (Momo)

"Ap-APA?!" Ryoma kaget setengah mati. Aku kan sudah menang!! Kenapa aku harus meminumnya???"

"Karena kau mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan!" seru Eiji.

"Benar!" seru Momo.

Tiba-tiba saja Fuji ingin ikutan.

"Dan selagi _buchou _kita masih pingsan jadi……" sambung Fuji.

"Fu..fu..fu..fu..fu.." ketiganya udah masang tampang mencurigakan.

Ryoma yang merasa dirinya di antara iblis itu, langsung lari dari lapangan dengan wajah pucat. "Gawat! Mereka mau meminumkan jus itu padaku!"

"Hei! Dia kabur! Kejar, Momo!" seru Eiji.

"Ya!"

Karena kakinya yang panjang dan lebar, Momo berhasil mengejar Ryoma dan menutup pintunya sebelum dia keluar.

"Ugh!!" seru Ryoma.

Fuji dan Eiji mengejarnya dari belakang.

Ryoma lari ke sisi kanan dan jatuh terduduk karena sebuah bola.

"AW!"

"Kesempatan!" seru Eiji.

Mumpung Ryoma masih duduk, Eiji langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ryoma, Momo mengunci kakinya, sedangkan Fuji datang membawa jus aneh dan mengerikan yang dapat membunuh orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku!!" protes Ryoma.

"Gak bisa, Ochibi. Minum dulu baru kulepas." Kata Eiji.

"Itu benar, Echizen." Sambung Momo.

"Lepas!!" Ryoma meronta-ronta, tapi percuma, tenaga mereka terlalu kuat.

Kemudian Fuji memegang wajah Ryoma dan menyodorkan botol itu.

"Ti..tidak!! Lepaskan aku!!" pinta Ryoma.

"Setelah minum jus ini." Tanpa perasaan bersalah, Fuji meminumkan jus itu ke Ryoma.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ryoma langsung melepaskan diri dan kabur keluar lapangan setelah jus itu dia minum.

-Te-Ni-Pu-Ri-

Besoknya, pertandingan dimulai. Seigaku sudah mendapatkan dua kemenangan melalui pasangan gandanya melawan sekolah Aoyama.

Giliran singles ketiga, Ryoma.

"Singles 3!! Echizen Ryoma!" seru wasit.

Ryoma tidak bergeming. Dia duduk sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung seperti biasa. Matanya menatap kosong ke lapangan dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Oi, Echizen, kau dipanggil tuh." Momo menepuk pundak kanan Ryoma.

"Ah? Eh? I-iya.." Ryoma mengambil raket dan melepas jaketnya.

"Ada apa deg\ngan Ochibi?" tanya Eiji.

"Entahlah.." jawab Momo bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tidak biasanya.."

Pertandingan berjalan lancar dengan skor 5-4.

Ptak! Satu bola masuk ke daerah lawan.

"40-30! Echizen lead!" seru wasit.

"Bagus, Ochibi! Satu bola lagi dan kita akan menang!" seru Eiji.

"Ada yang aneh.." kata Tezuka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Oishi.

"Lihat, anak itu gerakannya lambat, pukulannya kurang keras, dia memakai tangan kanan, tidak memakai teknik, banyak berkeringat dan matanya seperti berat." Jawab Tezuka.

"Ah! Iya, benar!" seru Oishi setelah melihat Ryoma.

"Hhh..hh..hh.." Ryoma merasa badannya capek sekali. Matanya berat, badannya bergetar, raket yang dipegangnya sekarang terasa berat, penglihatannya sedikit buram dan kepalanya sangat amat pusing.

"Sial.." keluh Ryoma.

Tak! Satu bola masuk ke daerah Ryoma tanpa disadarinya.

Kontan semuanya kaget, kenapa bola itu bisa dengan gampangnya masuk tanpa perlawanan dari si kecil yang hebat itu.

'_Sial! Tubuhku, ayo bergerak!' _batin Ryoma.

Higuchi (OC Author) men-serve bola dengan sedikit keras dan tak sengaja mengenai kepala Ryoma dengan keras pula.

Seketika itu juga, Ryoma jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ochibi!" seru Eiji sambil masuk ke lapangan.

"Echizen!" Momo pun ikut masuk ke lapangan.

-Te-Ni-Pu-Ri-

Oishi dan Momo menunggu di kamar 3.4, tempat Ryoma terbaring, yang lainnya menunggu di lapangan hingga pertandingan selesai.

"Ternyata kau demam tinggi..kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" protes Momo.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Ryoma cuek.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal.." kata Oishi sambil menghentikan Momo yang siap menghajar Ryoma.

"……..Maaf."

"Ya sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa sakit? Kemarin kelihatannya sehat.." lanjut Oishi.

"Ah..kemarin aku sedikit pusing, sepertinya gara-gara cuaca, dan……..gara-gara dia." Ryoma menunjuk Momo dengan wajah sinis penuh dendam.

"Aku?! Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

"Kemarin kau meminumkan jus Inui pada..Uhm!!" Momo menutup mulut Ryoma setelah menyadarinya.

"Jangan! Jangan beritahu Oishi kalau kemarin aku, Kikumaru-senpai, dan Fuji-senpai meminumkan jus itu secara paksa padamu!" seru Momo dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Jadi..itu penyebabnya??" tanya Oishi.

Ryoma yang mulutnya masih ditutup, hanya mengangguk saja.

"Momoshiro!! Kamu melakukan hal yang gak pantas untuk dipuji!! Pulang nanti, kamu, Eiji dan Fuji lari keliling lapangan 150 kali!!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" bantah Oishi.

"Ba-baik!" Momo pucat.

Ryoma hanya tersenyum puas karena mereka bertiga mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal.

-The End-

* * *

Hya~ Akhirnya selesai dengan Ryoma masuk rumah sakit~

Jus Inui memang mengerikan!! -siap hajar Inui- dia udah bikin ade gue sakit! -ditimpuk Ryoma fans-

Kenapa Fuji juga ikutan? W rasa karena dia cukup jail juga buat sifatnya XD

Kalo Eiji ma Momo, mereka kan sifatnya bebas..jadi disini digambarin isenk juga bisa..hehehe

Ngomong2, waktu Tezuka pingsan abis minum jus….-melirik ke Tezuka- kayanya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit tuh..-liat banyak ambulans-

Oke deh! Please review!! Teken ijo2 di bawah ini ya!! XD

Salam, Rukia-Agehanami021093


End file.
